


A kiss, from your lips, changed my whole life around//A kiss like yours, nowhere can be found...

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: For the prompt: Happy Birthday to You.





	A kiss, from your lips, changed my whole life around//A kiss like yours, nowhere can be found...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riottkick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/gifts).



“You know... I think you were the first time I realized I liked women...”

“Really?”

“Yes.... do you remember it?”

Stephanie had smiled, looking over at Natalya with a smile. 

“Mmm, seem to remember that was your birthday...”

She paused, then added.

“Wasn’t it your birthday wish?”

Her smile was almost cocky, but sweet. 

“Mmm.... kind of...”

“Stop teasing her ‘Talya...”

Charlotte had smiled moving into the room having just got back from the gym. 

“It was her birthday wish... she just wanted an extra person involved...”

She paused, then added.

“Seem to remember it’s your birthday today...”

Her smirk was clear even as she moved to kiss Stephanie before reaching for Natalya, pulling Natalya close enough that Stephanie was safely tucked between them, smiling when Natalya kissed Stephanie’s neck.

“Happy Birthday to you...”

Charlotte purred.

“Now... open your presents...”


End file.
